


Revelations

by Wrathofscribbles



Series: Soulmate AUs [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: In which they're not hiding anything, but it was still an Unknown Fact?





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathClassWarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/gifts).



> **Same as ever, FFXV and its content are the property of Square Enix.** I merely play around in the sandpit they've created.

For a minute it seems like Noctis has taken the wind right out of Ignis's sails. He stops mid-rant and mid-step, mouth hanging open. _Poleaxed_. Yeah, he should take a picture and stick it in the dictionary beside the word.

For a minute there is silence, there's no outrage, Gladio doesn't seem inclined to storm over and pluck Prompto up by his throat and toss him out the nearest window and he thinks, rather hesitantly, that maybe it isn't such a big deal after all.

But then Ignis _twitches_ and draws up to his full height, fixes Noctis with a glare over the top of his glasses that would have even Gladio's _Dad_ quaking in his boots, and Prompto can see the exact moment his wits return to him because his mouth snaps shut with an audible click, then drops back open again.

"What do you mean," he says, slowly and clearly, and if this were a video game Prompto knows he'd have a countdown set to 5 seconds over his head in big neon numbers "you _already have a soulmate?_ Who? When did this happen?"

"It's -"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him?" He doesn't squeak, really he doesn't, but Ignis has stopped _blinking_ and yeah, he's a bit _fucking terrifying_ , even Gladio looks uneasy as he leans forward to fit his fingers under Ignis's belt and tug him back a step, directly into the space between his knees. Which, okay, apparently they're not the only ones with secrets tucked close to the heart?

"It's fine, Prompto. Iggy, _we're_ soulmates. Prompto and I. I thought you guys knew? We haven't exactly been hiding it."

_"I thought you two were just dating!"_

"We were - I mean we _are_ , just. Not because of the... the soulmate... thing." He thinks that's something in need of establishing. Like, a really vital piece of info. He doesn't _care_ about them being soulmates, at the heart of it. He'd still be joined to Noct's hip without it.

"What." And that absolute focus shifts to him, neither friendly nor threatening. Just... intense. Should he be running? He feels like he should be running. Or holding out a crate of Ebony as a peace offering.

"Yeah, uh. I asked him out on a date before we knew we were soulmates," Noctis says, sliding an arm around his waist. It isn't skin-on-skin contact so it lacks the bone deep sense of _grounding_ , of _peace_ , but it's still comfort. It's still Noctis. It's support when he needs it most and Prompto pitches into his side with a smile, grateful for it.

"And how did you discover you were soulmates?" That would be his cue, again, dammit. He clears his throat and tips his chin up when all eyes fall on him. Mortifying this conversation may be but - they're soulmates and there's nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to be _afraid_ of. In theory. There's no promises on the table yet that Ignis won't kick a dagger right at his face. And they still need to tell the King. Which is solely Noct's responsibility, he wants no part of _that_ conversation. Or dinner with the King, ever again. Spilling gravy on his sweater once in his presence was enough for a lifetime, thank you.

"I kissed him and it all clicked into place. It felt - right. Completely. And we haven't looked back since."

The glasses go up, right up, perched on his head, and Ignis sits down, a sign it's okay to breathe easy again, maybe? And then he laughs, so suddenly _Noctis_ jumps and latches onto the hand Prompto sets on his knee.

It's okay, right? _They're_ okay?

"I suppose it's less traumatising to how I found out."

"How -?"

"Nope! That's a conversation for another time!" Gladio cuts in, just as Ignis goes _red,_ full on beet blush from neck to ears.

Wait. _Ignis and Gladio_ are soulmates, too?!


End file.
